Desde el primer día
by Mary McGregor
Summary: Basado en la despedida de N y Touko en el videojuego Pokemon


Hola! Hace unos dias vencia a N y a su padre en el juego de Pokemon y lei que ya no vuelve a aparecer en el juego, me da mucha pena y que estaba acostumbrada a encontrarmelo en el momento menos inesperado, adoro la pareja de ToukoxN y por eso escribi este pequeño fic que espero que les guste, basado en esa parte del juego. . .

**DESDE EL PRIMER DIA**

Touko acababa de capturar a Reshiram, habia vencido a N y poco despues a Grechis, el padre de este. . .Cherean y Mirto tenian sujeto al que habia planeado todo esto. . .el antiguo campeon de la liga pokemon habia perdonado a N que tenia al otro pokemon legendario, cuando los otros tres se alejaban, N llamo a Touko

Touko: Si?

N le explico que la primera vez que se vieron en Pueblo Terracota habia escuhado a su pokemon Tepig que queria estar con ella, luego tambien le dijo que siguiera sus sueños porque seguro que los conseguiria, y sin mucho mas que decir se marchaba cuando. . .

N: Hasta la vista, Touko!

Touko logro agarrar la camisa de uno de sus brazos

Touko: Por que yo?

Entraba la luz con fuerza por un enorme agujero que habia provocado Zekrom, a Touko le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. . .

N: A que te refieres?

Touko: Porque yo fui la elegida para vencerte?- dijo sin soltarlo probablemente pensaba que si lo hacia lo perderia

N: El destino supongo. . .

Touko: por que creistes en mi? siempre me decias que si queria vencerte que me estarias esperando. . .en cambio nunca le dijistes nada de eso a Cheren o a Bell. . .y eso de liberar a los Pokemon. . .ellos son nuestros amigos. . .- las lagrimas aparecian en sus ojos pero se negaba a llorar delante de el, no queria parecer una chica fragil y debil, no queria que se fuera y no volver a verlo

N: Porque eres diferente. . .tus pokemon te respetan y te quieren. . .les gusta estar contigo. . .y. . .a mi tambien. . .

Touko levanto la cabeza mas para intentar verlo a los ojos, era bastante mas alto que ella

Touko: Que dices?

N: Te echare de menos. . .Touko. . .

Touko: No volveras a ahacer alguna de las apariciones de las tuyas?

N: No creo que sea conveniente. . .debo alejarme de Teselia. . .quiza a Kanto o Jotho. . .

Touko: Es que. . .ya se acabo todo?- dijo aferrandose mas a lo que tenia agarrado de su camisa

N: Ya no tienes que r¡preocuparte porsalvar el mundo, he cambiado. . .desde hoy soy una persona nueva

Touko: . . .- no sabia que decir

N: Debes esta contenta, has ganado- el joven de cabellos verdes sonrio

Touko no penseo, y nunca penso en hacer lo que hizo pero abrazo a aquel joven que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le habia dado

N se sorprendio pero acepto el abrazo, despues de todo puede que tanto las cosas buenas como malas unan a la gente, el sabia que echaria de menos aquella mirada de determinacion de la pequeña de cabellos castaños

Touko: Creo que. . .- dijo separandose un poco

N: No digas nada- dijo poniendole un dedo e los labios

Touko se quedo callada y desvio la mirada, no pudo contener las lagrimas que ahora caian por sus mejillas

N le agarro la cara y se dejo llevar, nunca habia dado un beso pero habia escuchado que hacia feliz a la gente,el habia pasado bastante tiempo encerrado y no lograba entender muy bien las relaciones con la gente,solo a parte de su familia y el equipo Plasma, solo habia mantenido contacto con aquella inocente joven. . .

Touko alzo los brazos y agarro mas fuerte al joven, mientras le correspondia al beso, habia cerrado fuertemente los ojos, y las lagrimas cesaron, parecia que el tiempo se habia parado, N tuvo que coger a Touko de los hombros para alejarla poco a poco. . .el no queria marcharse pero era lo que tenia que hacer. . .ahora tenia una razonmas para adorar aquella region de la que creia que iba a gobernar como Rey. . .

N: Te recordare. . .los Pokemon haran quete recuerde siempre. . .

Touko: Desde cuando N? Yo no lo se. . .no entiendo como hemos. . .como. . .como hemos llegado a esto- la joven d eojos azules se seco la cara con su brazalete negro y rosa

N: Desde el primer dia supongo- N sonrio aguantando la compostura, mientras la chica mordia el labio con fuerza para no llorar mas- debo irme- le puso bien la gorra y se dirigio a la luz mientras le decia adios con la mano

N se subio a Zekrom

Touko: N!

El se giro mientras el sol le iluminaba el largo cabello

Touko: Prometeme que nos volveremos a ver!

N: No sabia de las relaciones entre humanos antes de conocerte, ahora empiezoa entender lo que es la amistad. . .sies esto es demasiado fuerte, podria decir que puede ser mas fuerte que con los pokemon. . .

Touko: Nosotros no somos ni seremos amigos N!

El chico de cabellos verdes se quedo helado, le dolia el pecho, le dolia lo que aquella pequeña chica le decia

N:. . .

Touko: Yo no puedo ser tu amiga. . .porque para mi. . .no puedo verte como a Cheren o a Bell, yo. . .para mi. . .eres especial. . .mas que un amigo. . .no se si lo entiendes pero meda igual. . .si no lo digo. . .me volvere loca. . .

N: Entonces nunca seremos amigos!

Touko: No. . .

N: Creo comprender lo que dices. . .pienso igual

Touko no sabia si sonreir o llorar debido a la situacion, se iba pero sentia igual que ella. . .quiza algun dia volverian a encontrarse como en pueblo terracota. . .o quiza volverian a dar una vuelta en la Noria. . .

N: Estaria bien volver al parque de ciudad Mayolica, pensare en eso. . .volveremos a vernos. . .te lo prometo, Touko!

Ahora el Pokemon legendario alzo el vuelo, y la pequeña heroina no podia sentirse feliz, habia salvado al mundo, pero quiza el suyo se habia ido lejos de alli, se cayo sobre sus rodillas y lloro fuertemente, ahora no quiso parar su llanto, necesitaba llorar. . .

Hasta entonces el antagonista, habia cambiado, tenia una nueva ilusion, volver a ver a aquella joven entrenadora, tendria que aprender a confiar mas en los humanos y a entender mas las relaciones entre ellos, pero sabia que la mas fuerte seria Touko, se sentia triste y hasta entonces solo habia sentido eso ante Pokemon. . .eso era mas que amistad. . .


End file.
